


The Matrix: Unborn

by Phenex_Cortmar_Stone



Series: The Matrix: Rewritten [1]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenex_Cortmar_Stone/pseuds/Phenex_Cortmar_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Oracle meant what she said, that Neo wasn't the One? What if Smith turned out different? And Mouse...well, what if she doesn't die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Unplug, Prologue- The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter is nearly the same as the original movie. I will give out these warnings whenever something is the same, nearly the same, or cannon. If a chapter doesn't have a warning...well, that means you are in new territory. This is still the Matrix, so it must begin the same.

Part 1: Unplug

Prologue- The Chase

 

  
A void...A faint low hum...A blinding cursor pulses in the electric darkness like a heart  burning lime beneath a skin of black-neon glass. A call is being made. The cursor continues to throb, and the phone to ring, relentlessly patient, until...  
"Yes?" A man's voice echos out as the cursor flashes brightly and data is input.  
  
 _Call trans opt: recieved._  
 _2-19-13 13:24:18 REC:Log >._  
  
A woman replies, "Is everything in place?"  
  
 _Trace program: running._  
  
"I said, is everything in place?" Trinity sounds vaguely exaperated. The screen shimmers and electric green columns of numbers begin to flash faster than the human eye can read. A number snaps in place in the top right-hand corner.  
Cypher responds to her in a slightly patronizing tone, "You weren't supposed to relieve me."  
"I know, but I felt like taking a shift." Two more numbers join the first; the area code is now identified as 312. Seven flowing rivers of numbers remain. More numbers begin to fit into place though a bit out of order.  
"You like him, don't you? You like watching him?" He tries to pry out some allusion as to Trinity's fascination.  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"We're going to kill him. Do you understand that? He's going to die just like the others."  
"Morpheus believes he's the One."  
  
 _#321-5 5-06 0_  
  
"Do you?"  
"I... it doesn't matter what I believe."  
"You don't, do you?"  
"If you have something to say, I suggest you say it to Morpheus."  
"I intend to, believe me." Just as Cypher says that the final number is fixed.  
"Did you hear that?" There is a hint of emotion in Trinity's voice.  
"Hear what?"  
  
 _Trace complete. Call origin: #312-585-0690._  
  
"Are you sure this line is clean?"  
"Yeah, 'course I'm sure."  
"I better go," she says as she hangs up, what was a electric hum is now an ominous roar and the screen goes back to the blank black of nothingness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four armed policemen crowd around the door of room 303 of the Heart O' the City Hotel. The hotel has been abandonded since it had caught fire some time ago. Walls are shadowed by soot and grime, doors are cracked and some broken of barely hanging on by their hinges. The air is filled with the acrid odor of burnt carpet and mildew. Hardly any moonlight shines through the broken, dirty window at the end of the hall. One of the officers shines his flashlight on the number plaque as if to make sure it was the correct room. The brass glints dully.  
The largest officer then kicks in the door with a sickening crack. The others flank him with their guns withdrawn. "Freeze! Hands in the air." The room is as sparse as it could get. There is not but a small folding table and chair. On the the table sits an old black rotary-dial phone, a modem and a notebook computer. The only light emitted in the room is coming from said computer screen. Sitting there, with her hands still on the keyboard, is a slender woman dressed in black leather. "Put your hands up! Do it, do it now!" Trinity slowly raises her hands to rest at the nape of her neck.  
  
Just outside of the hotel, a nondescript black sedan with tinted windows pulls up amongst the police cruisers already parked out front. Three men step out of the car. They are dressed in the same dark green suit, sunglasses, and earpiece: Agents. They are always dressed like that no matter if it's night or not. They appear to be secret service; however, they are something far more deadly.  
"Lieutenant?" Agent Smith slowly turns his head the direction of the cop. The lieutenant bounced on the balls of his feet nervously and muttered an "oh shit" under his breath. "Lieutenant, you were given specific orders --"  
"Look," the cop is a bit bristled by this whole affair, "I'm just doing my job. You gimme  
that Juris-my dick-tion and you can cram it up your ass."  
"The orders were for your protection."  
The lieutenant laughs at Agent Smith. "I think we can handle one little girl." Smith listens in to his coiled earpiece before nodding towards Agent Brown. The cop only gets more frustrated by the silent communication. "I sent two units. They're bringing her down now."  
Smith and Agent Jones share a look before Smith cocks his head in the direction of the other man. "No, lieutenant. Your men are already dead."  
  
The big cop moves up behind Trinity with cuffs in hand. The others are on stand-by, ready to act if she does anything untoward. They all know the routine, it's their job, they know what to do. His hand hovers for only a split second as reaches for her wrist. What happens is over in a blink of an eye.  
She grabbed the cop by the wrist, breaking his hand in the process. As she did that she snapped up her elbow and it connected with his nose crushing it. Her leg moved up and kicked him with all the force of a wrecking ball sending him hurtling back as if he were nothing more than a sack of useless meat. His body was slammed into the cop furthest from him.  
It almost doesn't register, Trinity is so smooth and fast, inhumanly fast. She moves again, bullets pierce the walls, flashlights sweep with panic as the remaining cops try to stop a leather-clad ghost. A gun still in a cop's hand is snatched, twisted, and fired. There is a final violent exchange of gunfire and when it's over, she is the only thing left standing but not the only thing moving. One of the flashlights was still rolling about and she watches it rock until it stops. "Shit."  
  
Agent Brown rushes into the hotel intent of pursuit of Trinity as Agent Smith walks around to the back alley.  
Trinity is pacing back and forth on the phone wiating impaitently for someone to pick up.  
"Operator."  
"Morpheus! The line was traced! I don't know how."  
"I know. They cut the hardline." The man's voice is deep and melodic, "This line is not a viable exit."  
"Are there any Agents?" Her voice is shaky.  
"Yes."  
"Goddamit!"  
"You have to focus. There is a phone. Wells and Lake. You can make it." Morpheus' voice is calm as ever.  
Trinity takes a slow deep breath to find her center, "Alright--"  
"Go." He cuts her off before she can panic and she drops the phone.  
Just as she bursts out of the room, Agent Brown wheels around the coner entering the same hallway with a unit of police on his heels. She turns abruptly and runs to the other end of the hall flinging herself through the window and onto the fire escape. She spots Agent Smith staring up at her down in the alley below. Her only option is up.  
On the roof, Trinity is in a flat run as Agent Brown rises over the parapet, leading the cops in the chase. She jumps from one rooftop to the next, her movements are fluid, gliding in and out of each jump, in stark contrast to the wild and uncoordinated jumps of the cops. Agent Brown, however, has the same eerie, unnatural grace. The roof falls away as a sheer cliff opening to a wide back alley. The next building is over forty feet away, but Trinity's face is perfectly calm, staring at some point just beyond the other roof.  
"That's it, we got her now!"  
The officers then slow down coming to the conclusion that she is going to do something rather quite ugly. She bolts out toward the edge and launches herself off the roof. If anyone on the were to have looked up at that moment, it would have appeared as if she simply flowed through the air. She lands in a sumersault on the other roof, the action melds seamlessly back into a run.  
"Jesus Crist--that's impossible." The youngest cop is the only one able to speak as the others stare slack-jawed after her. Agent Brown barrels up and past them, mimicking her jump precisely. He connects rolling up on his shoulder landing on his right knee.  
The Agent chases her through a labyrinth of tar flats and brick bluffs. Her only way out is a small window that is fifty feet away from the precipice of the last summit. The pale yellow glow is her only hope. Trinity zeros in on it, running as hard as she can and hurtles herself into the empty night space, her body leveling into a dive. She falls, arms covering her head as the whole world seems to spin on its axis. The woman crashes with an explosion of glass and wood, then falls down a back stairwell, tumbling, bouncing down the stairs bleeding and broken -- but still alive.  
She wheels on the smashed opening above, her gun instantly in her hand, trained, waiting for Agent Brown but is met by only a slight wind that hisses against the fanged maw of broken glass. Trinity tries to move. Everything hurts. "Get up, Trinity. You're fine. Get up -- just get up!" She stands and limps down the rest of the stairs.  
Trinity emerges from the shadows of an alley and, at the end of the block, in a pool of white street light, she sees it!-- The telephone booth. Obviously hurt, she starts down the concrete sidewalk, focusing in completely, her pace quickening, as the payphone begins ringing.  
Across the street, a garbage truck suddenly u-turns, it's tires squealing loudly as it accelerates. Trinity sees the headlights of the truck arcing at the telephone booth as if taking aim. Gritting through the pain, she races the truck, slamming into the booth, the headlights blindingly bright, bearing down on the box of Plexiglas just as she answers the phone. There is a frozen instant of silence before the hulking mass of dark metal lurches up onto the sidewalk barreling through the booth, bulldozing it into a brick wall, obliterating it to amangled pulp of Plexiglas and twisted aluminum.  
After a moment, a black loafer steps down from the cab of the garbage truck. Agent Smith inspects the wreckage. There is no body. Trinity is gone. His jaw sets as he grinds his molars in frustration.  
Agent Jones and Brown walk up behind him. Jones was being Captian Obvious as always, "She got out." He really does not like being paired up with Smith even if they do agree on certain points. And Brown, well, he thinks he's just too pretty to be intimidating.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"The informant is real," Brown says with sculpted lips. Smith nearly smiles in reponse to him.  
"Yes."  
"We have the name of their next target." Jones is the tallest out of the three.  
Again, Brown perks up cutting off Jones, "The name is Neo."  
Smith turns towards the shorter Agent, "We'll need a search running."  
Jones shifts his weight and replies instead. "It's already begun."


	2. Chapter 1) Mr. Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first bit is my own idea and then I switch back to the original. After the first few chapters it will start getting less familiar.

Thomas Anderson quickly darts through the front door of the Meta Cortech office building. He was more than ready to get back to his apartment. It was true that he didn't mind doing the mindless daily programming that he had been hired to do, but some days, he just couldn't take it. This was one of those days.  
It started this morning when he was on his way to work. He has this tendency to look at the ground whilst walking. When he was waiting to use the cross-walk he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He thought he saw the concrete sidewalk flicker, as if it was a glitch in a video game. Though he waited a few minutes to see if it would happen again, he eventually shook his head and brushed it off...or so he thought. It ate at him all day, to the point he didn't even realized that he actually wasn't late for once.  
He makes a snap decision to walk home the same way he came in the morning. Thomas is in his mid-thirties, six-foot two and slender, and brunette; mostly nondescript, save for his eyes. They are always what make him stand out in a crowd. Even though they are just a simple brown, they are deep and expressive, with an almond shape to them. The few friends he has often joke that they give him an exotic look, which to be honest, is not far from the truth.  
As he crosses the street he notices a different "glitch". For a split second one of the trees seemed to be a bit more two-dimensional. Chalking it up as being tired and wound up, Thomas hurries home to work on a commission. 

His studio apartment is small, dank, and overgrown with technology. Cables and cords lay sprawled out like some sort of jungle vine. Tabletops are filled with cannibalized equipment that lay open like an autopsied corpse. Asleep at the center desk is Thomas, who is also known as the hacker Neo. He's a man who knows more about living inside a computer than outside one.  
His monitor is running a search on Morpheus when it suddenly goes black. Then a message appears.

Wake up, Neo.

 

The change in lighting prompts him to crack his eyes open. He blinks a few times and notices the message. "What..." he types in a key command, but instead of the desired effect of returning him to the previous screen the letter "T" appears. Frustrated, Thomas mashes in a few more commands. More letters appear as if the computer has a mind of it's own.

The Matrix has you.

 

"What the hell?" He's now fully awake and pissed off. He hits the "Esc" key and another message appears, and repeats itself when he hits the key a few more times.

Follow the white rabbit.

Thomas throws his hands up in the air and spins in his chair. He props his head up staring at his keyboard like it's the problem. Rubbing at his eyes, he looks back at the screen.

Knock, knock, Neo.

Just then someone knocks at the door making him jump six feet out of his skin. Looking back at the computer, he realizes that it went back to his search page. They knock again. He gets up and glaces at his clock, wound even tighter than he already was. "Who is it?"  
"It Choi, man."  
He goes up to the and flips the myriad of locks on it leaving only the chain hooked. "You're two hours late."  
"I know, it's her fault," Choi points at the slutty, pink-haired woman hanging off him, his girlfriend Dujour. He himself is wearing a ghastly fur coat and leather pants.  
"Got the money?"  
"Two grand." He pulls an envelope from his coat and hands it to him through the door. Neo closes the door and walks over to his bed and picks a book up off the floor, Baudrillard's Simulacra and Simulations. He opens up the hollowed book and takes the disk that he made when he first got home and replaces it with the enveloped after checking it. He drops it back on the floor and goes to the chain on the door, undoing it. Thomas opens the door and holds out the disk for Choi. "Hallelujah! You are my Savior, man. My own personal Jesus."  
"If you get caught using that--"  
"I know, I know. This never happened, you don't exist."  
"Right..." That strange sense of unreality returns as he nods, the motion slowing to a stop.  
"You alright, man? You look a little whiter than usual."  
He looks back at his computer, "I don't know... my computer..." He looks back at Choi unable to put into words what happened. "You ever... you ever have that feeling that you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming?"  
"All the time, man. It's called mescaline and it's the only way to fly." Choi grins and tugs his girl closer. "It sounds to mean like you need to unplug. Get a 'lil R and R. Whaddya think, Dujour? Should we take him with us?"  
"Definitely." She is very blatant in checking Thomas out, eyes raking up and down.  
He clears his throat, "I can't, I got work tomorrow."  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun...I promise," she purrs out as she twists and clings tight to Choi's body. Neo is about to look away, but he sees it. Tattooed on her shoulder is a white rabbit and it's like the room tilts on him.  
"Yeah, yeah...Sure, I'll go," he says dazedly.

The club is an old, abandoned penthouse deep in the "Seedy District". The air is heavy with smoke and reeks of sex and sweat. The halls are more like a labyrinth of high-ceilinged small rooms that are lined with heavy casements. In the dim, flashing light practically only faces can be made out as most are wearing black. People are gathered in every crevice of the place and swarmed around the furniture like bees in a hive.  
Thomas is leaning against a wall sipping at his beer, out of place and alone. He's debating whether he should leave or not, but his attention is caught by a woman who's staring at him. Trinity gets up from her perch and walks up to him. The industrial music is blaring out his eardrums, so he barely hears her when she says, "Hello, Neo."  
"How do you know that name?" he blurts out in shock.  
"I know a lot about you. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Trinity."  
"Trinity? The Trinity? The Trinity the cracked the I.R.S. database?" He blinks in surprise.  
She looks away for a moment, "That was a long time ago."  
"Gee-zus."  
With a tilt of her head and a smile on her lips, she inquires, "What?"  
Neo turns his head sheepishly away and glances back up at her. "I just thought you were a guy."  
Trinity smiles at him, "Most guys do."  
He clears his throat and smiles back. "Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" he asks with a shrug of his shoulders.  
She shakes her head and leans in as the music is too loud, "No. It's safe here and I don't have much time." Now they are so close they are talking in each others ear.  
"That was you on my computer?" he waits for her to nod before asking again, "How did you do that?"  
"Right now, all I can tell you, is that you are in danger. I brought you here to warn you."  
"Of what?"  
"They're watching you, Neo."  
"Who is?"  
"Please. Just listen. I know why you're here, Neo. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, why you live alone and why, night after night, you sit at your computer. You're looking for him." She now is pressed up flush against his body, lips brushing against his ear. "I know because I was once looking for the same thing, but when he found me he told me I wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer." There is a hypnotic quality to her voice and Neo feels the words, like a drug, seeping into him. "It's the question that drives us, the question that brought you here. You know the question just as I did."  
"What is the Matrix?"  
"When I asked him, he said that no one could ever be told the answer to that question. They have to see it to believe it. The answer is out there, Neo. It's looking for you and it will find you, if you want it to." Trinity pulls herself away from him and turns on her heel. Neo simply watches her fade away into the crowd, disappearing as if she were a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please comment telling me what you think and if you have ideas you would think should be in the story. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that first bit was a pain in the butt to translate into words. The next two chapters will be very familiar as chapter 2 will introduce Neo much the same way (please don't kill me, it will get different soon) however, there will be minor changes to introduce the plot changes. Chapter 3 will have many similarities again, but a lot of background changes too. Please leave comments and questions, I will answer them via video when I post the next chapter.


End file.
